


Fade

by panboi



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panboi/pseuds/panboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia had just been dissolved and Gilbert is at deaths door when Roderich finds him in an old abandoned castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

Gilbert limped through the woods, unsure of where he was actully going. After a few minutes of painful wandering, he found an abandoned castle that eerily mirrored his own, the only difference seemed to be that it's walls looked as if they would collapse a the slightest gust of wind.

Shakily, he headed towards it, his legs beginning to numb. He fell on the stone steps, but pulled himself back up, the convulsion in his limbs making movement continuously more difficult.

Gilbert leaned against a large stone pillar as his knees buckled underneath him. He slid down the cold concrete until he was sitting, no longer depending on his own minimal strength to keep him standing. A trail of deep red followed him down the column, ending at his beaten body and pooling at the ground around him.  

If he had the strength, Gilbert might have laughed at his current predicament. The Great Kingdom of Prussia was falling, at the hands of his own peoples' self-destruction.

Gilbert tested his remaining strength by lifting himself from the cold dirty floor, he was a proud man, he wanted to die standing. As soon as he had gotten his feet under him, he crumpled back to the floor.

_I'll have to do with sitting up right._  Gilbert dragged himself to a wall across from the entrance of the abandoned castle that surely used to house extravagant parties nearly everyday. 

If Gilbert concentrated hard enough, he could almost hear the sound of the small orchestra that provided the music for most of the parties at his own castle. He could almost smell the perfumes of the ladies, taste the wines imported from out of the country, and, possibly cruelest of them all, he could almost see Roderich Edelstein. 

He could almost feel Roderich's hair running through his fingers, hear him scoffing at Gilbert's attempts at flirting, smell the sent of flowers that always clung to him. It was almost amazing... _almost there._

Gilbert was starting to flutter in and out of consciousness, only the occasional owl retrieving his attention from memories of better times. 

He began to gasp for air, his lungs filling with his own cursed blood, he coughed some of the blood out, but more only took it's place.  _This is it,_  Gilbert thought as he slowly descended into a hazey consciousness. 

A strangely human sound came from the woods, Gilbert tried to concentrate on the voice, whether is was really there or not, it gave him a welcome distraction from his injuries.

"Gilbert!" The voice called out. Gilbert tried to think of who would be looking for him as the voice repeated itself.

_..._ _Roddy?_  

Gilbert attepted to answer, but only a weak cry escaped his lips. The voice halted and the cruching of leaves and twigs could be heard from the forest outside.

Roderich materialized in the grand enterance, he gasped when he caught a glimpse of gilbert's condition and rushed to him. 

"What are you doing here?" Gilbert asked weakly as Roderich turned Gilbert's body and put his head in his lap. 

"I could ask you the same," Roderich answered, looking down at Gilbert, moving strands of blood soaked hair away from Gilbert's eyes and mouth, exposing cuts that seemed to cover forty percent of his face collectively.

"You should go...I don't want you to see me like this," Gilbert weakly pushed Roderich's hand toward the exit. 

"I can't leave you here to die by yourself!" Roderich's eyes were beginning to form small pools at their edges. Gilbert dropped his argument and allowed himself to be given make-shift treatment with his own flask being used as disinfectant and Roderich's cravat as a small bandage. Gilbert winced at the pain of the alcohol on his fresh cuts. 

"I can't believe you went and got yourself beaten within an inch of your life," Roderich nagged. Gilbert couldn't help but let out the laugh that bubbled up inside of him due to the normalcy of Roderich's tone, but before he could let out a huff of air he was sent into a coughing fit of blood and pain, leaving Roderich bloody with a terrified expression on his face. 

 "...Just how hurt  _are_ you Gil?" Roderich asked hesitantly. 

"I'm sorry," was all that Gilbert offered as an answer, he turned his head so that he wouldn't have to face Roderich's sad eyes. 

"Gilbert..." Roderich began, his voice shaking. "Gilbert, please look at me." Gilbert did as he was told and stared at Roderich. 

Roderich sighed and pulled gilbert into a sitting position. "Here," he handed gilbert his flask. Gilbert tried to grab it, but he missed and his hand fell back to his side. 

"Mind helping me out?" Gilbert asked, the slightest bit of his usual humor slipping into his voice. 

Roderich nodded and lifted the metal flask up to Gilbert's lips. Gilbert drank gratefully and didn't stop until all of the bitter liquid was gone. 

"Thanks Roddy," Gilbert leaned against Roderich as the concoction filled him with artificially warmth. 

Gilbert was beginning to fade again, but he wanted to say something before he left the cruel world that he once felt belonged to him. 

"Roderich..." Gilbert lifted his blood soaked hand to Roderich's face. "Roderich, stay strong, and please...I know it's selfish of me, but please don't let the world forget about me...I don't want to die forgotten"

A tear slipped down Gilbert's cheek...and he was gone.

A loud sob ripped through the serene night. Roderich hugged Gilbert's limp body to his own and begged for him to come back. His tears soon saoked one of the only patches of Gilbert's clothes that weren't covered in blood. 

After a couple of minutes of pained cries, Roderich stood up and whiped his tears away, leaving the castle with a final mourning glance.


End file.
